


It was the only way

by its_padalackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_padalackles/pseuds/its_padalackles
Summary: Castiel has a new psychiatrist, who is different than all the rest; maybe more than he thinks.





	It was the only way

He straightened his jacket as he walked down the empty white hallway. He was going to meet his new patient, and he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Many psychiatrists before him had tried to help this particular man, but none of them had stayed very long. He glanced over the patient's file once more, his eyes lingering over _violent outbreaks_ and _false realities._

When he reached the door he was looking for, he took in a deep breath as he opened it. The door clicked closed as he stepped inside and assessed the scene. The thin bedsheet was strewn across the floor, torn at one edge. In the corner, curled into a ball, was a man, or what was left of one.

After a few moments of silence, the man's head lifted from where it was buried in his arms, revealing blue eyes, covered with dark, messy hair. He could tell there once was a light behind those eyes, that has long since been dim.

"Castiel? I'm going to be your new psychiatrist," he said after a long minute of quiet. He waited for an answer, not moving a muscle.

"I get that a lot," he responded quietly.

"I would like to be your friend, too. If you'll let me," he continued.

"That's a new one."

He paused before he spoke again.

"May I sit?"

"I'm not stopping you," Castiel responded, before letting his head fall back onto his arms.

He slowly sat down, leaning against the wall the same way Castiel was, simply on the opposite side of the room.

"So, Castiel, tell me about the angels," he said after a while.

"You won't believe me. None of them do."

"Try me."

***

He spent over an hour listening to Castiel's stories about angels and demons and everything in between. Cas talked about how all the angels are dicks, and the demons are just as bad. He talked about ghosts and vampires and werewolves and all kinds of paranormal things. And he would talk about himself killing them. Hunting and killing all kinds of things.

He watched as Castiel slowly opened up. First his head lifted,  then his legs stretched out a bit more, and by the end of the hour he seemed genuinely excited about what he was saying.

"I would love to hear more, but I'm afraid I do have to go, I'm already off schedule," he said after two hours of listening to Castiel talk about the fantasies he had created.

"Oh," came the disappointed response. And just like that, Cas was back in his shell.

"I'm sorry Cas, I wish I could stay," he said as he got to his feet.

"Then why don't you?"

At a lack of words, he simply looked down at his shoes, then at Cas, then walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

***

When he was in the hall, and the door was closed, he hung his head and leaned against the wall.

"I can't do it," he whispered to himself.

"But I have to."

***

When the young man came into Castiel's room to give him his medicine, Cas screamed at him. He screamed and screamed empty insults.

It ultimately ended with Cas' medicine spilled over the floor, and the young man rushing out in fear, before Cas had a chance to hit him.

As the door slammed shut, Castiel sank to his knees in the middle of the floor, sobbing. With shaking hands, he gripped the bedsheet and began tearing it to shreds. After about half the sheet was in pieces all over the room, he slammed his forearms on the ground and sobbed into his chest, curled up on the hard, cement floor.

***

The next morning, he and Cas were sitting the same way they were the day before.

"What's your name?" Cas asked, breaking the long moment of silence.  
"Just call me doctor," he responded.

"So why'd you yell at that boy yesterday?" the doctor asked.

"Because he wasn't you."


End file.
